Amor tuyo, Amor mio
by Nathy951
Summary: Niki es una chica que canta en su barrio, en uno de sus conciertos conoce a Alessandro (Alex), un hombre de 37 años que también canta, ellos se enamoran, pero... ¿la edad será un obstáculo?… Drama, Romance, Tristeza esta historia es la que has esperado siempre, no dudes en leerla. Los personajes pertenecen a Federico Moccia la trama es mía, que la disfruten ;)


Niki POV

¡Hola! mi nombre es Nicoletta Cavalli (pero prefiero que me digan Niki), tengo 17 años y vivo en un pequeño barrio de Roma llamado Piazza Tuscolo, junto con mis padres Roberto y Simona, hoy no es uno de mis mejores días, claro que me gusta lo que voy a hacer pero... no aquí. Yo adoro la música, mejor dicho la amo y hoy me toca cantar en una pequeña celebración de la navidad en mi barrio.

Yo sueño con cantar algún día en un gran escenario lleno de personas, que todos en la calle me reconozcan, me pidan autógrafos, me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo dando conciertos... pero basta, son solo sueños y hoy me toca cantar ante unas pocas personas, mis vecinos, pero como dice papá, "Todos debemos empezar desde abajo".

Papá también canta pero tuvo que dejar su sueño al tener que mantener una familia y desde que se casó con mamá ha trabajado como oficinista.

—Niki apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde.—Me urgió mi madre.  
—Ya voy ma'— mi madre es de las típicas mujeres puntuales que les gusta estar en un evento una hora antes, de ahí que yo nunca he llegado tarde al colegio.

Me resigné a lo que se me avecinaba y me fui a duchar. El agua fría hizo que se relajaran mis músculos así que salí más calmada del baño, mi madre siempre me coordinaba, así que me vestí como ella me pidió, me puse una blusa gris, unos jeans azules y una casaca marrón pero lo que más me apenaba era el gorrito rojo navideño, que vergüenza iba a pasar ese día, me cogí mi pelo castaño oscuro en una cola y salí.

Mi madre ya se había ido, como dije no le gusta llegar tarde, así que me fui con papá y mi hermano, ¿No lo mencioné? pues sí, tengo un hermano llamado Filippo, nos fuimos y que creen para rematar mi día llegamos muy temprano, Pff y bien prepararme para mi presentación.

—¿Lista para deleitarnos?—dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí.  
—¡Oh Enrico!—lo abracé, Enrico era mi mejor amigo en el barrio desde que tenía memoria— pues sí ya sabes que esto no es nuevo para mí.  
—Ajá señorita famosa, ¿me das tu autógrafo?—bromeó  
—Ay Enrico, no estoy para bromas.  
—Relájate Niki, es solo una fiesta y estoy seguro que desde hoy cambiará tu vida.  
—Bueno Enrico, te haré caso y me divertiré.—le sonreí  
—Así me gusta y ya casi te toca, así que alístate.  
—Sí, y gracias por levantarme el ánimo.  
—Para eso estamos los amigos Niki.

—Bien... me escuchan-mi madre como era la encargada de la fiesta ella decía los números que participarían— Ok Gracias por venir hoy a compartir con nosotros de esta reunión que es organizada con el propósito de homenajear a los más pequeños en navidad, no se aburrirán lo prometo jejej, y como primer número tendremos a Niki, mi hija, quien nos deleitara con un par de canciones.

Subí al escenario mientras todos aplaudían.

—Hola, que tal soy Niki y ahora con ustedes la canción "Hoy ya me voy" espero que les guste— le hice una señal a mi amiga Olly, quien era la encargada del audio, y empezó a sonar la melodía de la primera canción. Cuando acabe de cantar todos me aplaudían pidiendo que cante otra canción. —Muchas gracias por su apoyo y con gusto cantare otra para ustedes. Le hice de nuevo la señal a Olly, y esta vez fue una canción de Amaya Montero (Las canciones están en mi perfil)

De nuevo todos me animaron pero como no había ensayado otra canción baje del escenario.

—Bien y esa fue mi hermosa hija Niki, espero que les haya gustado— anuncio mi madre— y continuando...

—Wow Niki te pasaste estuviste genial —me felicito Enrico, Olly también estaba.  
—Sí Niki cantas hermoso  
—Gracias Olly.

Tenía la sensación de que me miraban, pero pensé que solo eran imaginaciones mías.  
—Ehh chicos ¿me disculpan? voy a dejar este cd a casa y regreso ¿sí?  
—claro Niki aquí te esperamos

Así que me fui a casa y regrese a divertirme con mis amigos…

**Hola este es el primer cap. que subo de esta magnífica historia, ya la subí a mi cuenta de Facebook, y les gusto a muchas personas, espero que también sea de su agrado , espero sus Reviews gracias por leer, hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
